


Typing Hazards

by made1for1life1



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cell Phones Suck, M/M, Panic Attacks, Terrible Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made1for1life1/pseuds/made1for1life1
Summary: "I don’t think I'm ready to come out to my parents. Can we just play friends for the Holiday? I'm so sorry Bitty" -Sent as Text





	Typing Hazards

Jack kept tapping on the sides of his phone. He just felt so nervous and kind of sad. He took a deep breath to try to calm the panic bubbling up his chest. It was funny, usually the squeeze of all his padding and uniform was comforting. Now it felt like it was crushing his lungs.

“You alright Zimmboni?”

He nearly jumped out of his skates when the hand landed on his shoulder. Tater pulled his hand away and gave him a sad look. 

“Sorry Tater. I’m fine.”

He was not fine. Bitty was coming with him to Canada for Christmas. Coming home. With him. And his parents. Bitty and his parents in the same place at the same time for a holiday.

The Russian man was still watching him. “That face not say fine. We go to dinner after practice. We talk there. I will pay.”

Jack just nodded in his normal non-committal way. It might be nice actually. He would be calling Bitty later and this text was bound to make him unhappy, both of them unhappy. Dinner with Alexei might sooth him enough to speak to Eric without a panic attack.

\- I don’t think I'm ready to come out to my parents. Can we just play friends for the Holiday? I'm so sorry Bitty. 

He sent the text as quickly as his thumbs could type and nearly threw the phone into his bag before Tater helped him up and they made their way to the rink.

“Look alive Zimmboni!” Snowy called out.

Practice started at a fast pace and ended just as fast. Jack was sore and nervous.

“Come now Rybka. We need food.” Tater hustled Jack through post practice cool down.

Jack looked into his bag. His phone was sitting on top. He pressed the button only to sigh in relief. He had no messages on the page before he actually unlocked it. 

“Good new Zimms?” Snowy chirped.

“Lack of news.” Jack half smiled.

Snowy laughed and went to get his shower. Jack dried off and packed up. Tater was already waiting.

“I drive da? And we try new Italian food place for diet plan!” The bulky man threw an enthusiastic arm around his shoulders.

“Sure Tater. Sounds good.”

They chat about the plays and Kent Parson’s latest publicity stunts. The last of which had involved some commercial for men’s deodorant with some wolves or something like that. Jack chirped his teammate about letting Snowy score on purpose earlier.

“What? He was having bad day. He need shot.” The Russian man waved a hand at him as their respective dinners were set before them.

Jack suddenly felt the vibration that meant his phone had received a text message. He pulled it out with a sigh. Bitty was going to be distinctly unhappy. Jack himself was unhappy, forcing his amazing, beautiful, talented boyfriend back into the closet. He opened it up right past the lock screen and pressed the little messages icon. It was from his mother. Jack frowned and pressed on it.

\- Mon Cherí. Mon Ange. Oh Jack. I don't think that message was supposed to go to me but since it did know this, your Papa and I love you so very much and will love you no matter what. Don't hide from us ange. And we're looking forward to meeting your “friend” I hope it’s the little blond your father has been talking about! 

Jack dropped his phone. All the blood rushed out of his face. He couldn't breathe. What had he done? What had he done? Oh god. He had just outed himself and Bitty. Blackness crept around the edges of his vision. What had he done? His body shook. 

Vaguely he could hear someone in the background and then he was being shaken. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes, hell it could have been hours later he was pulled into the cold air of the outside. Jack stumbled away from whoever was grabbing him and into the grass, stomach heaving. Fortunately or unfortunately, nothing came up so he just knelt there, shivering.

“Jack?” Tater’s voice finally came through the fog that had gathered in his numb mind. “Zimmboni, I need you to hear me.”

“I can.” Jack finally rasped.

There was some soft Russian speech then a hand came down on his back. “What you need Rybka? Water?”

Jack nodded and took tentative sips of the proffered water bottle. Tater pressed his body weight to Jack’s side and the younger man leaned into the contact. Jack worked on his breathing.

“I am very sorry but I read text from mother.”

His breath control went out the window.

“Nonono. Net. I promise I am not like other Russians. I do not feel hate. You and. Bitty? I am sure good couple.” Tater was patting his back. “Your Mama like him already. She still love Rybka. I still teammate with you. No change Zimmboni, except now you not hide.”

Jack couldn’t help it. He hugged Tater tightly. Tears leaked hotly from the corners of his eyes. The man embraced him right back without hesitation. He lifted Jack back up onto his feet.

“Now, I drive you home so you can call your Mama and your Itty Bitty and tell both Tater says hello!”

Jack laughed. He laughed and grinned.

“Thanks Tater. I will.”

\- Bitty. We're out to my parents. I kind of made a small mistake. I think they know we're dating.

Jack sent quickly in the car through blurred eyes. A reply came immediately.

\- WTF MAN?!? WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME???? DEETS!

It was from Shitty. Jack dropped his phone to the car floor and cradled his face in his hands. He was never texting. Ever again. Tater laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Rybka- "little fish" a term of affection


End file.
